


半个小时

by R666v



Category: FOG[电竞]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R666v/pseuds/R666v





	半个小时

68章的半个小时

屋里一片漆黑，时洛被余邃挤在角落里喘息。  
时洛知道余邃会撩人，时洛不敢想余邃这么会撩人。  
余邃一只手掀开他的T恤下摆向下，另一只手阻止了差点喊出声的时洛后，拽了他的T恤一路向上，少年白皙纤细的胸膛和腰腹全都撞进了余邃眼中。  
余邃看了眼热，气息也跟着热，他有话要说，低头靠时洛更近，故意让鼻息尽数落在时洛耳边，他说，“小时神，帮个忙呗。叼着T恤好吗，我两只手服务。”  
容不得时洛拒绝，余邃若有似无拿捏着时洛的小兄弟，摆弄着，无声的催促。  
猝不及防被余邃握住的时候，时洛就没忍住差点叫了出来，不用想也知道接下来还有多少忍不住的瞬间，他用鼻子哼了轻的不能再轻的一声“嗯”，然后低头咬住了被余邃一路推上来的T恤下摆。

余邃的手流连在时洛腰间，像是抚摸，又像是在勾勒他的肌肉线条。时洛虽然瘦，但该有的都有，少年消磨不掉的精力，没有情人抚慰，便一股脑地投进了俱乐部的健身房。余邃指尖在时洛腹肌上点过，嘴里还喃喃地数。  
他突然抬头看时洛，虽然整个房间都沉浸在黑暗之中，但时洛还是觉得自己看见了余邃嘴角扬起的笑意和黝黑瞳孔中露出的光，他听见余邃夸他，“六块腹肌，时少爷身材真好。”  
时洛是煮熟的鸭子，虽然脸快红成番茄了，依然嘴硬，他还叼着衣服，含含糊糊地回，“你呢…你、你有几块？”  
这下余邃声音里都带上笑了，凑到时洛颈窝，闷声回他，“不告诉你，下次脱了衣服你自己数。” 

余邃的吻从肩头落到喉结，伸出舌头轻轻滑过男人的那处突起时，也把拇指凑到了马眼前摩擦。上下的感觉都很刺激，把两者结合起来联想更加刺激。  
时洛几乎是竭力稳住自己，才能堪堪忍住燥热得想吞口水的冲动。  
他已经是闭上眼睛，把一切柔软的部位都暴露给余邃，十足信任任人宰割的模样，却又实在难耐，偏开头轻哼出声。  
他害羞，又不想叫人听见，喉间压抑求饶的呻吟猫叫一样，一声声搔过余邃心间，怪痒的。  
余邃不想把人欺负狠了，落下轻吻之后，立刻下移到了时洛锁骨，在那咬了一口。转瞬间又收起牙齿，像是对待珍宝一样，只用嘴唇轻轻地蹭。  
他问时洛，“还不能公开，不能在脖子上留印子，那我在这留个记号行吗？”  
“别人看不见。”  
时洛只知道余邃渣男向来有让人一秒心软的能力，却是头一回直面渣男从良深情款款的模样，让人腰软的模样。  
时洛毫无挣扎地默许了。  
面对这样的余邃，时洛哪里说得出“不”来，甚至甘愿把脖子送到人嘴边，想怎么咬怎么咬呗，想在哪留印子就在哪留印子，随他种几个小草莓都可以。  
余邃衔着时洛锁骨上一片薄薄的肉反复亲吻，用口水沾湿那里，又用舌面一遍舔过，把它含在嘴里吮吸，还几次忍不住用牙齿轻咬。  
嘴唇离开时，留下的，是不能抵赖的吻痕。

余邃手上动作加快，前端分泌的黏液被均匀抹在了柱身，无比顺滑，伴随着每一次撸弄，还有越来越难以忽视、让人脸红的“咕唧”声。各处敏感点都被照顾到，没开过荤的时神忍不住失神。他还一直叼着衣角，嘴角不自觉渗出的口水形成一小片水晕，他快到了，呜咽道，“…余邃，亲亲我。”  
他被余邃拥抱着蹭到床边，被温柔地推到，又被深深地吻住。余邃跟他说，“洛洛，张嘴，乖。”  
比起上一次舌吻，手足无措不知怎么回应的自己，时洛觉得自己的第二次舌吻有了长足的进步。起码他知道在余邃伸进来的时候，主动去嘬一下人的舌尖，又或者是在余邃的引导下，自己也把舌头也伸到对方的嘴里去纠缠了。  
时洛被亲的晕晕乎乎，被伺候的明明白白了。  
他最后在余邃怀里射了出来，高潮时脑中一道白光闪过时，还听见那个渣男在问，“时少爷，客户体验还可以吗？”

事后  
两人又在床上亲了好一会。  
时洛估摸着自己在余邃房间了待了好一会了，再不走怕被人发现，不好解释，在余邃又一次亲上来的时候，用指尖抵住，心虚地说，“我该走了。”  
余邃心说现在到底是谁渣男？  
他捏住时洛下巴，让他抬头跟自己对视，说，“你知不知道你现在是什么样子？”  
时洛从游戏开始前就脸红，一直红到现在，愣是又红得深了一个色号。身上的T恤被余邃揉的一团乱，下摆还散布着可疑的水痕。裤子也没穿整齐，就只是松松地挂在腰间，内裤边清晰可见。嘴巴还被人亲肿了，红润中带着水光。  
这一桩桩一件件，每一个细节都大肆宣扬着刚才在这间卧室里发生了什么。  
余邃就这样看着时洛都觉得很上头，根本不想放人。  
时洛也知道自己太明显，只能好声好气跟余邃讲，“那你帮我出去看看呗，没人了我再回去。”  
余邃无奈，“偷情呢这是？赌注里可没说有售后服务。”  
时洛看看余邃，又低下头来跟自己天人交战，好一会才抬头，一副好不容易才下定了决心的表情，跟余邃撒娇，“打赌是没说，但是哥哥帮帮我不行吗？”


End file.
